The New boys
by ILuvJoeyG
Summary: Freddy and Zack are in 8th grade and they decide they want to go to public school. While theyre there they meet 2 girls who do drugs, ave sex, drink, etc., etc. What will the boys do that will change the girls' lives forever?
1. The beginning

The class was like it was everyday, Mr. Ballew talking about some stupid assignment. Who cared anymore, he always told us lies about when they were due. Maybe that's why I never got a good grade in that class. Then there was a knock on the door which caused me to jump because, I was too busy doodling in my notebook.  
  
"Class today we have a new student. His name is Zack." Mr. Ballew announced. 'Probably another dick head.' I thought to myself. I turned around and saw the cutest boy I have ever seen. The preps probably wouldn't like him because; he was dressed in a Ramones t-shirt with jeans and converse sneakers.  
  
"Holy shit." I thought out loud.  
  
"Alyssa, I don't appreciate that language in my class room. Go to time out." Mr. Ballew said as he grabbed his hall passes. I grabbed my binder and walked up to get my hall pass. Once I grabbed it I looked at Zack and winked. He blushed. I left and started my way to time-out.  
  
"Alyssa, nice to see you again." Miss V said as I walked in. I noticed a cute guy with spiked blonde hair sitting in there too.  
  
"Everyday is a good day when I see you Miss V." I said sarcastically smiling at her. I looked over at the guy to see what his reaction was and he was smirking. As I sat down she returned the same smile.  
  
"I need to go make copies. I'll be right back. NO TALKING." Miss V said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"You new?" I asked after making sure Miss V was gone.  
  
"Yea I'm Freddy Jones." He said smiling.  
  
"Alyssa Salvadore." I replied smiling back.  
  
"You in here a lot?" He asked.  
  
"Pretty much yea." I said as I smirked.  
  
"Have you met my friend Zack yet?" He asked.  
  
"Not really, I got in trouble before I could talk to him." I said as we started laughing. "Yea, I'm supposed to be in Nelsons class right now, He's the one who sent me up here." He said.  
  
"I get sent up here like every other day in that class."  
  
"Yea? Who do I have next?" He asked.  
  
"Oh man... I'll be seeing you in here next period you have Mr. Hoffman." I replied.  
  
"Is he mean?"  
  
"Yea just a little." I replied laughing at him and his nervousness.  
  
"Guys I said no talking." Miss V said as she came back into the room.  
  
"Sorry." We both said at the same time.  
  
"You guys can go back to class now." She said giving us both a pass. We took it and started on the way back to our class or at least that's what Freddy thought.  
  
"Wanna skip the rest of the period?" I asked him.  
  
"What if we get caught?" He asked.  
  
"We wont I do this all the time." I replied taking his hand and leading him the other way.  
  
"Class still has only 5 minutes left anyways." I added a few minutes later realizing I still had a hold of his hand. I dropped it. We walked around the halls in silence until he broke it.  
  
"You do this a lot huh?" He asked as we walked back in the school from outside.  
  
"Well... Yea... Yea I do." I said looking down and my feet while I was walking.  
  
"Did you ever get in trouble for it?" He asked as we stopped.  
  
"Once but, that was it." I said as people filled the halls. I saw Zack walking up to me and Freddy.  
  
"Hey man wuzzup?" Zack asked Freddy.  
  
"Not much guess what I just did?" Freddy asked all I could do was laugh and shake my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just skipped class with this crazy bitch." He said and me and Zack started to laugh.  
  
"Shit we gotta get to class." I said as people started to go into their classes.  
  
"Alright, Later Alyssa. Bye Zack." Freddy said as he turned around and started on his way to his class. Me and Zack started our way to class we had to run the rest of the way because Mr. Nelsen was about to close the doors.  
  
"Alyssa, Late again I see, and who's this?" Mr. Nelsen asked referring to Zack.  
  
"Zack he's new here." I replied. He nodded as we walked into class. Me ad Zack sat together in the back of the class talking about what bands we liked and not even working at all. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
  
I wrote this one out longer and more descriptive. I took out the kissing thing though. *~*~Alyssa~*~* 


	2. Plans

As class ended me and Zack went our separate ways to our lockers.  
  
"Zack meet me down there." I said pointing down where my locker was way down the hall.  
  
"Alright." He said fighting the crowd to get to his locker. I walked to my locker and saw Freddy walking down the hall.  
  
"Freddy wanna put your stuff in my locker?" I asked him as we stopped in the hall.  
  
"Yea sure." He replied following me to my locker. I got to it and Tasha was waiting for me in front of it.  
  
"Hey Lyss." She said moving out of my way.  
  
"Hey Tash. This is Freddy. Freddy this is Tash." I said putting in my combination.  
  
"Hey." Tash and Freddy said at the same time. I could already tell they had a crush on each other by the way they kept glancing at eachother. I opened my locker and put my stuff in and took Freddy's binder and put his in there.  
  
"Hey guys." Zack said walking up to us and leaning on a locker next to mine.  
  
"Hey Zack." Me and Freddy said and I closed my locker.  
  
"Oh Tash this is Zack and Zack this is Tash." I said as we started walking to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey." Tash said smiling.  
  
"Sup." He replied smiling back. We all walked into the cafeteria and got in line to get lunch.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked Tash turning around and looking at her.  
  
"Not really." She replied scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Are you guys?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and made faces.  
  
"Not really." The both replied. I motioned them to follow me to a table. We sat by my friend AJ.  
  
"Hey Lyss. Hey Tash." AJ said.  
  
"Hey." Me and Tash said to him sitting down. I sat next to him and Zack sat beside me. Tash and Freddy sat on the other side of the table.  
  
"Oh AJ this is Zack and that's Freddy." I said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hey." AJ said.  
  
"Hey." They both replied.  
  
"you coming to my party?" AJ asked me.  
  
"Oh yea, todays Friday huh? Yea I'll come." I replied.  
  
"How about you guys?" He asked Tasha, Zack, and Freddy.  
  
"Sure." They all said.  
  
"You guys can hang out over at my house before the party. My dad is on a business trip." Zack said.  
  
"Alright." I said. I looked at Tash to see what she was going to say.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring...  
  
"What does thatr bell mean?" Freddy asked.  
  
"It means get the fuck to class." I said getting up from the table as they started to laugh. We all went to our last class of the day and I ended up meeting Tash, Freddy, and Zack in front of the school to go to his house.  
  
I'll write some more tomorrow or something... *~*~Alyssa~*~* 


	3. Zacks house

Thanks for your reviews! I tried to change it to rated R but it stayed G for some reason. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"You guys ready to walk?" Zack asked us after I walked out of the doors.  
  
"Yep." Tash replied.  
  
"How long of a walk is it?" I asked as we started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"Just like 5-10 minutes." He replied.  
  
"So Tash what music do you like?" Freddy asked as they walked up ahead of me and Zack.  
  
"So where did you guys move here from?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Oh, we didn't move we just switched schools." He replied.  
  
"What school?" I asked.  
  
"Horace Green." He replied. He didn't exactly look like someone who went there. That was like one of the top prep schools in the country.  
  
"Cool." I replied.  
  
"Yea, have you ever heard of the band School of Rock?" He asked me.  
  
"Yep, they're pretty cool." I said, "Why?"  
  
"Me and Freddy are in it."  
  
"Awesome what do you play?"  
  
"I play the guitar and Freddy plays the drums." He said.  
  
"I love your solos."  
  
"Thanks." He said blushing a little. "Maybe you and Tash can come to our rehearsal Saturday."  
  
"Yea that would be awesome. Maybe we could go to the party and me and Tash could stay at your house and go to the rehearsal Saturday." I really badly wanted to make out with him.  
  
"Sure!" He said a little too loud and excited. He blushed as I giggled.  
  
"Alright then." I said taking a hold of his hand. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
When we got to his house Freddy and Tash were already there and waiting for us because Zack had the key. He let go of my hand and got out his key. He had a huge house.  
  
"Your house is really big." Tash blurted out.  
  
"I guess." He said opening the door and leading us up to his room.  
  
"My room is a mess. Just warning you guys." He said as he opened up his door.  
  
His walls were covered in posters of Metallica, Ramones, Nirvana, and a lot more bands. He had a guitar in the corner of his room and a balcony that you could look out over the city.  
  
"Your room is so cool." I said sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Thanks." He replied trying to pick up some cloths off of his floor.  
  
"So... what do you guys wanna do?" Freddy asked sitting down in Zack's computer chair.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare." Tash suggested sitting down on the bed beside me.  
  
"Alright." Zack said sitting on the bed on the other side of me.  
  
"Tash, Truth or dare?" Freddy asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Dare." She replied.  
  
"Ok... I dare you to... umm... Kiss Zack." He said. I flinched. 'Why not me god? Why?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Ok." Tash said as she hesitantly got off the bed and walked over to Zack. She gave Zack a quick peck on the lips and sat back down.  
  
"Alyssa, Truth or dare?" She asked me after she sat back down.  
  
"Ummm... Truth."  
  
"Oh come on!" Freddy yelled. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Ok. Alyssa, do you like Zack?" Tasha asked smiling already knowing the answer. I froze, what was I gonna say? Freddy and Zack looked at me with curious eyes.  
  
"Well, umm... Yea." I replied feeling my face turn 8 shades of red.  
  
"Oh Zack attack!" Freddy yelled. Zack kinda turned red too.  
  
"Freddy, Truth or dare?" I asked him.  
  
"Dare." He said trying to act tough.  
  
"Alright, Freddy I dare you to make-out with Tash." She looked like she was shocked. Her face turned white. I couldn't help but snicker. I could tell she was kinda happy at the same time. Freddy got up and kissed her. A short kiss turned into them making-out for like 2 minutes then we were back to the game. Freddy and Tash both had a satisfied look on their face.  
  
"Zack Attack, Truth or dare?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Umm... Truth." He replied,  
  
"Alright, do you like Alyssa?" Zack sat really still he was quiet for a few minutes. 'Oh god he doesn't like me.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Ummm.... I..." He stuttered, "Yea." I breathed out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. A look of relief came over my face.  
  
"Ooh Lyssa!" Tasha yelled as she nudged me with her elbow. Zacks face turned red as did mine.  
  
"Fuck this game! Lets go watch TV." Zack said as he got up off the bed.  
  
"Yea." I replied doing the same. Me and him started on our way downstairs. When we walked out of the room the door closed.  
  
"No guys! Not in my room!" He yelled running to the door and trying to open it but they locked it.  
  
"Damnit." He said as I followed him down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yea you think its funny because they're not porkin' it in your room." He said which made me laugh even harder. A smile came across his face. We went down stairs and watched TV. Before we knew it, it was time for the party. 


End file.
